veronica_marsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Harcèlement
Harcèlement est le vingtième épisode de la deuxième saison de Veronica Mars. Il a été diffusé le 25 avril 2006 sur UPN (États-Unis) et a réuni 1,85 millions de téléspectateurs. Il est apparu sur les écrans français le 18 avril 2007, sur M6. Synopsis Le bal de promo est annulé, au grand dam de Wallace et Jackie qui souhaitaient créer de merveilleux souvenirs lors de la soirée. De son côté, Gia pense que quelqu'un la harcèle et fait part de ses inquiétudes à Veronica, mais la relation entre les familles Mars et Goodman s'envenime. Casting Personnages principaux *Veronica Mars *Wallace Fennel *Logan Echolls *Keith Mars Personnages secondaires *Don Lamb *Dick Casablancas *Jackie Cook *Cindy « Mac » Mackenzie Personnages récurrents *Kendall Casablancas *Leo D'Amato *Van Clemmons (voix) *Lilly Kane (photo) Personnages mineurs *Woody Goodman *Gia Goodman *Terrence Cook *Vincent « Butters » Clemmons *Tommy « Lucky » Dohanic *Madison Sinclair *Lloyd Blankenship *Rodney Goodman (vidéo) *Corny *M. Wu Citations *« Tu as ton regard qui dit je préférerais me rouler dans l'herbe avec un radiateur et, sauf erreur, ça veut dire que tu t'apprêtes à me dire un truc méchant. — Ce regard ? Il veut dire je préférerais faire de la spéléo, à croire que tu ne me connais pas du tout. » — Logan Echolls et Veronica Mars *« Ne me distrais pas, je réfléchis à comment faire passer ton meurtre pour un accident. » — Mac à Veronica Mars *« J'suis bloquée sur quelque chose et j'aimerais que tu m'aides. — Avec plaisir, si ce n'est ni de la physique, ni de la chimie, ni des maths, ni de la littérature. Sport, oui. J'étais bon en sport. » — Veronica Mars et Keith Mars Musique *''Women's Wear'' - Daniel May *''Talk to Me'' - Paul Taylor et Randi Soyland *''I Hear the Bells'' - Mike Doughty *''All My Life'' - DJ Harry Chronologie *Keith lit un journal daté du 8 mai 2006. *La date du bal alternatif situe la fin de l'épisode le 13 mai 2006. Divers *Le titre VO, Look Who's Stalking, est un jeu de mots sur le film Look Who's Talking (Allô maman, ici bébé! en français). *Cet épisode est la source de l'une des répliques les plus connues de la série, à savoir cette phrase de Logan à l'adresse de Veronica : « Je trouvais notre relation épique. Toi et moi. » (« I thought our story was epic, you and me. », en version originale). Scènes coupées *Keith ramasse ses journaux et Veronica se moque gentiment de lui. *Après que Keith a ramassé son journal, Veronica l'informe que son ami journaliste Lloyd a tenté de le joindre et aimerait que le détective le rappelle. *Gia récupère son courrier et découvre un étrange CD dans la pile. *Keith ramasse une nouvelle fois le journal (en date du 10 mai 2006), dont le gros titre concerne la municipalisation de Neptune. Il reçoit ensuite un coup de fil de Lloyd. *Veronica demande à Wallace d'appeler Gia — qui filtre ses appels à elle, afin de la prévenir au sujet de Lucky, mais elle se rend compte qu'elle parle au répondeur. *Lors du bal, Dick supplie Gia de rentrer avec lui mais elle refuse. De son côté, Logan s'apprête à appeler Kendall, enregistrée comme Nightcap (terme utilisé ici pour désigner un partenaire sexuel) dans son répertoire. Références *Gia a interprété une chanson de Kylie Minogue au karaoké. *Jackie raconte des ragots sur Willie Randolph, un ancien joueur américain de baseball devenu entraîneur, à son père. *Wallace prétend que son smoking pourrait faire pâlir James Bond. *Dans la chambre de Veronica, Gia fait allusion aux films Mission impossible avec Tom Cruise. *Au tableau de la salle d'études sont notées des questions à propos du roman d'anticipation 1984, de George Orwell. *Dans la même classe, un poster de Moby Dick — roman de l'écrivain Herman Melville — est accroché à un mur. Étourderies *Sur l'invitation pour le bal alternatif, la date indiquée est celle du vendredi 13 mai 2006. Le 13 mai 2006 était un samedi. Ce décalage d'un jour se retrouve dans toutes les dates visibles dans l'épisode. Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2